


Presents

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [10]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Gen, Presents, Tumblr, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North gives presents, he doesn't receive them.</p><p>To bad Jack didn't know that.</p><p>In "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

'Twas the day after Christmas, when all through the pole  
Not a creature was stirring, not a single soul;  
The elves were sleeping in piles without any cares,  
Hoping that sweet dreams would soon be theirs;  
  
The Yetis were watching, keeping guard o'er their home,  
While North slept, and his mind into dreamland it roam'd;  
And Jack dealing out snow, to the city's where it lack'd,  
Had just finished his job, and wanted a nap,  
  
When out on the lake he saw something shimmer,  
A silver wrapped box with a blue snowflake glimmer.  
Away to center, he snatched up the gift,  
Seeing his name, into the wind he did lift.

The moon shown down as he opened the box,  
Confusion on his faced as he thought he was being mocked,  
When, what to his wondering eyes should appear,  
But a present from Nick St. North, a new friend he held dear  
  
He hurried to the pole, on the wind so quick,  
Nervousness coiling, making him feel sick.  
As he flew through the air, only one though he thunk,  
"I got nothing for him, I'm surely sunk!"

"Oh what can I get him! Get him? Santa Clause?"   
He muttered to the air without any pause!  
The man in the moon tried to tell him it was alright,  
But Jack ignored him, accidentally, as day overtook night. 

Jack through the winter dawning he did fly,  
Above the clouds in the chilled blue sky,  
Until at the North Pole he stood quaking yet true,  
Wondering what on earth he could do.  

Phil the Yeti opened the door, and found Jack there,  
Nervous, and pacing, and tearing out hair.  
Curiosity rising, he let Jack inside,  
Knowing he'd learn soon; his time he could bide.  
  
"Is North in?" Jack asked, twirling his staff nervously,  
Phil nodded, but also, mimed that North was asleep;  
Jack sighed, and faltered "he got me a present!",  
Phil growled angrily, and Jack hurriedly added "it was pleasant!"  
  
"But I got him nothing, no gifts, no box   
"Nothing wrapped up! Not even just socks!"   
Phil stared at Jack, Jack's chest he did poke,  
And tried to ask in yetish "what is this, a joke?"   
  
But Jack did not speak yetish, and got the wrong idea,  
(Though Phil thought he had made it perfectly clear);  
He sighed, and motioned for the boy to sit down,  
He could speak with North when North came back around.

When North woke up, he found Jack there,  
Sleeping in North's big fluffy cozy chair;  
Jack opened his eyes as soon as North walked in,  
Panicking, he said nothing, you could hear the drop of a pin;  
  
"I got you no present" he said, "though you got me one",  
And North smiled, and said "that's the way it works, that's part of the fun,  
"Is that why you're hear, sleeping, and fearful?  
"Did you think, if I got no present, I'd give you an earful?"  
  
"No my lad no! I give gifts, I don't get,  
"But I'm sorry I didn't tell you, now please sit  
"And we shall eat, drink and be merry today, inviting the others here,  
"As we say joyfully say "to all of the Guardians! We made it through the year!""  
  



End file.
